The invention relates generally to fluid power and, more particularly, to apparatus for using electrical devices to control and monitor hydraulically operated devices in a laboratory environment.
Previously, students studying fluid power and hydraulics have generally performed mathematical analyses of theoretical hydraulic systems with little practical exposure to an actual physically existing system.
The prior art does provide a practical hydraulic demonstration assembly comprising a small scale hydraulic power source, and separate, selectively attachable components such as valves, sensors, hoses, hydraulic motors, and linear devices operative in response to hydraulic power for producing linear motion and comprising, for example, a plurality of weights. A portion of the plurality of weights can generally be selected, and hydraulic power from the hydraulic power source is used to apply a force to the selected weights in a linear, monoaxial, generally vertical direction. A Problem associated with this prior art demonstration assembly is that assembly of the various components is time consuming. A further problem is that the various components generally have to be rearranged when different experiments are being performed, such as when a linear motion experiment is desired after a rotational motion experiment has been performed. No attempt is made to monitor the temperature of the hydraulic motor or to cool the motor of the prior art assembly. Sophisticated linear motion, along more than one axis, is not possible with the linear devices of the prior art demonstration assembly.